Hot and Bothered
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Lucy decides to help Lisanna with her bus rental business by cleaning the buses and some stuff happens and Lucy ends up at a boys only camp for a month and Natsu is the only one that knows ... How will they hide it from everyone else? Read and find out! NaLu


**Thought this up in class and I've been wanting to write this so here you go!**

Dusting and wiping down buses isn't the best way to spend your weekend but I was devoted to helping Lisanna with her high school business.

"I just want to thank you again, Lucy, for helping me out." Lisanna said.

I smiled. "I just wanted to help you out Lisanna."

I was now working on bus 174 and today there was a lot of people renting out buses since this was the first day of summer vacation. It was really hot and I was getting tired. I decided to sit down in the back just for a quick break. Soon my eyes were closing and I fell asleep.

…

I felt bumps and the sun was shining on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I woke up to see my pink haired friend staring me in the face.

"Ahg! Natsu! What are you doing here?!" I asked franticly.

"Well…I'm out with the other guys at a boys only camp in the middle of nowhere and by the way the drive WAS horrid… but anyway, what you doing here?"

I redded from many things…it was 90 degrees outside, I was so stupid to of fallen asleep at a time like this, and most of all Natsu was right next to me.

"Umm…I was cleaning this bus and then I guess I fell asleep…" I mumbled.

He looked at me for a while then he pulled me out of the bus.

"Hey! Natsu! I can't be seen out here!"

"Don't worry! Just come with me. There is no way you are getting back home for maybe a month or so." Natsu said with his grin.

"A MONTH!?"

"Or so!" Natsu finish and we entered a cabin that was labeled

_Black Hawks Cabin 24_

"This is my cabin. I got some stuff you could probaply wear."

"Wait…what are you implying?" I asked.

"Well a girl can't be here and you can't leave so…"

"So?"  
"You can pretend to be a boy with this and this hat." Natsu said handing me some jeans and a red tee shirt and put a black and red baseball hat on my head that covered my eyes.

"What!? You expect me to fool all of this camp with this stuff!?" I yelled while pushing the hat up so I could see.

"Yeah and so I can help you." Natsu reassured me.

I went to the bathroom that was happily inside (**A.N. When I went to science camp the boy bathrooms were outside but lets just pretend that since this is a month that they have bathrooms inside.**) and changed into the boyish clothes.

"You think this is really going to fool people?" I asked as I came out.

"Well here if you just do that and there! Just like a boy!" Natsu said happy with what he did.

He pushed my hair into the hat and adjusted it a little.

I sighed…we forgot one thing…my chest. I quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door and took out the surgeon tape. (**I've seen this in Mangas and animes before but it apparently…you know flattens stuff. Like in a manga series called Angel Diaries that my sister reads!**)

…Later…

"Ok, so who else is in this cabin?" I asked Natsu.

He pulled out a paper and looked at it and read off some names:

"Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Loke."

"Loke!? I'll never fool him! He knows me maybe more than I do!" I paniced. I mean since he was a celestial spirit he knows a lot and that will be way too hard.

"Don't worry! His bunk is not close to mine and I'll make sure he keeps off our trail." Natsu said.

"Umm Natsu?"

"What?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

He sat there for a while then he smiled. "Oh yeah! We're lucky because Elfman was supposed to be in here too but thankfully he wanted to be moved. There is one more bunk that you can have under me."

I smiled a smile of relief since I could look strange being a person without a bunk.

After a while of just sitting around and doing boring unpacking stuff, I heard noises from the cabin porch.

"Hey Natsu! I thought you were gonna join us with keep away from Romeo!" Gray blurted as he walked in all sweaty and stuff with Jellal and Gajeel.

"Oh yeah…ummm…I um forgot one of my older friends lives umm up here and they sh- HE was gonna join us here in our cabin since Elfman left." Natsu said. I never knew he was such a good lier.

Gray smiled as he saw me and punched me in the shoulder. "Man! I never knew flame brain had any other friends! And who are you?" he asked.

"Umm… m-me?!" I stuttered scared that I might sound too girly.

"Who else?" he said.

"I'm umm… Lu-"

"-cus. Lucus. I've haven't seen Him in a while." Natsu said. I'm glad he caught me.

"So which bunk is yours?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Up there." Natsu said and pointed to his bunk.

"Alright and I'll take this one." Jellal said and walked over to another bunk.

Later Loke came in but it was late so he didn't get to see me that much.

Soon it was night and everyone was asleep so I took of the hat and let my hair fall onto my shoulders. I heard Natsu mo0ving about above me. Then he poked his head over to see me.

"I think we survived today Luce."

I smiled at him. "Yeah Lets hope it stays that way for the rest of the trip."

And then we both went to sleep.

**So just to let everyone know why I chose such an odd name… I went online and looked up synoyms for other words and saw this and thought this would be an awesome title since it is summer and stuff so hope you like it and I'll try to update some of my other stories. R&R!**


End file.
